


The Ice Queen

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-07
Updated: 2000-04-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This poem is about Meg and how Ben has affected her.





	The Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The  
Ice Queen

** The Ice Queen **

** By Postcard **

postcard@manutd.com

**Rating: -** PG. Poem. Romance.

This poem is about Meg Thatcher and how Ben has affected her. The poem The Ice Queen is copyright 6 April 2000 by Postcard. Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of poet.

** The Ice Queen **

My world is a snow-dome

and I float through life on an iceberg.

In this ice-cold world I live on my own,

in a castle made of compact snow.

Living in a world of ice,

I have no heat to melt my castle defences.

 

A frown is frozen permanently in place,

on my snow-white face.

With ice-cold hands

and icicles for fingers.

Eyes cool with an ice-cold stare.

Like a cloak, a frost surrounds me everywhere I go.

 

Love once lingered in my heart.

But all that's left where the warm rivers of love once flowed,

in the refrigerator that is now my heart,

is a tapering spike of an icicle;

frozen in place as the love dripped away.

I cry tears no more,

for they have turned into frozen water.

A sheen of ice now protects my equally cold heart.

 

But ice can be good, 

ice can be soothing.

Every Ice Queen needs a King.

And like an ice pick, you've hacked through to my heart.

(By Postcard Copyright 6 April 2000.)


End file.
